


Helping Hand

by Breej (theoriginalbreej)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, But also, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, fuck it, hair kink???, helping hand, power bottom!Wonwoo, sort of, submissive!Wonwoo, that should be a tag, that's my title now, voice kink???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalbreej/pseuds/Breej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the elder was pants-less, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Wonwoo was hard and pants-less in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The working title was "Angsty Butt Stuff".
> 
> 624 words of bad porn.
> 
> Enjoy.

None of this made sense. Mingyu just needed to get off. He had the dorm to himself and he just needed some fucking _release_.

But the dorm wasn’t empty.

And Mingyu wasn’t alone.

He didn’t even know why he was so hard. He fished his dick out of his shorts with his spit slick hand, moaning as soon as his hand grasped his hard cock. He tugged on his member, setting a steady pace for himself. The rapper dug his teeth into his bottom lip, until he remembered that he was alone (no he wasn’t) and he moaned, loud and unrestrained.

As he fucked his dick into his fist, an image flashed before his eyes. Wonwoo, the way he had danced earlier at practice was nothing short of sexual. He remembered noticing before, but he hadn’t connected it with the way his cock twitched in his shorts. Mingyu gasped out, and Wonwoo’s name slipped past his lips. This was so wrong, but _god_ did it feel so right. He was so stuck in his own fantasy, that he didn’t even notice someone calling his name. Or maybe he did, but he was so caught up in the moment that it seemed to be part of the fantasy. He _did_ , however, notice when someone sat at the end of his bunk. His head jerked up, eyes flying open. His hand stopped at the base of his cock.

Wonwoo watched him from the foot of his bed, chewing on his lip and palming his erection through his boxer briefs. Mingyu let loose a groan. Why the elder was pants-less, he didn’t know. All he knew was that Wonwoo was hard and pants-less _in his bed_.

Wonwoo whined, loud and high, and slipped his hand in his boxer briefs. Mingyu was so captivated by the sight before him that he almost forgot about his own aching erection. He moved his hand up his shaft. The moan he released caught Wonwoo’s attention and they locked eyes. Wonwoo was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed. _Jesus Christ_. This was even worse. Mingyu wasn’t just jerking off _to_ Wonwoo, he was jerking off _with_ him. The sounds coming from his hyung’s mouth were making Mingyu’s brain feel fuzzy, only making him more desperate for release. Wonwoo looked so pretty, face red and gasping for air. His lips were parted as he let out a soft gasp with every breath, and Mingyu imagined how pretty they would look wrapped around his cock.

Wonwoo leaned over him before Mingyu could properly register what was happening. They breathed into each other’s mouths, lips so close they were nearly kissing. Mingyu threaded the fingers of his free hand through his best friend’s hair. He gave it an experimental tug. Wonwoo’s reaction sent a shiver up Mingyu’s spine. His brain was no longer functioning right; he was just going by the sounds Wonwoo was making. It was as if Mingyu couldn’t survive without them.

Mingyu let go of his cock, reaching out to grab Wonwoo’s instead. Wonwoo choked and sputtered out a few choice words ( _Jesus_ , that should not sound so hot). Wonwoo’s cock felt different, heavier and thicker than Mingyu’s own. A rush of adrenaline hit him as he tugged on his best friend’s dick. _Fuck_ , that sounded weird in his head.

“Mingyu-ah,” Wonwoo cried out the younger’s name as he came over Mingyu’s hand. That was it. Mingyu spilled his load on both of their chests, arching off the bed and moaning out Wonwoo’s name. He couldn’t remember ever coming so hard in his life. Wonwoo’s arm gave out, and he collapsed on top of Mingyu. Mingyu held Wonwoo close, savoring the few moments they had before they realized how wrong this really was.


	2. Dancing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is having a crisis and the members are starting to notice. Featuring dad!coups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this the day after I published the second one and never got around to publishing it. Sorry this is so short. An attempt was made.

The next few days were tense, neither Wonwoo, nor Mingyu, wanted to be the first one to speak, and the other members were beginning to notice. Which, thinking back on it, is probably why they all left and forced the two of them to stay behind. Mingyu regretted every decision he had made that let up to this moment:

_After almost a week of no contact, Seungcheol was the one to break the very thin ice (which Mingyu was more than content on skating forever). “What did you do?” Ah Seungcheol, their ever-so-blunt leader; he was most likely the **worst** candidate for this conversation, being some odd mix of emotionally constipated and too informative about his feelings._

_“What do you mean?” Mingyu prayed to every god out there that the leader wouldn’t say **his** name. He could handle hearing just about anything right now, just not the name his brain had been chanting for the past week._

_“Wonwoo,” **Goddammit Seungcheol**. “He’s not okay. Well, neither are you, but he’s less okay.” Mingyu squeezed his eyes shut. Along with the name came the memories. Wonwoo’s face as he came. The way he moaned when Mingyu pulled his hair. Those **sounds** ; Jesus Christ **those SOUNDS**. If he weren’t trying so hard **not** to think about him, Mingyu would’ve popped a boner right in front of Seungcheol (could you imagine **that** )._

_“I’m fine,” Mingyu snapped. His hands clenched into fists. “There’s nothing wrong. Wonwoo is probably fine too.”_

At this point, Mingyu was just trying his hardest not to make eye contact with Wonwoo, sat on the opposite end of the couch. The younger boy had taken to staring at his phone, which was proving to be counterproductive, since every picture in his phone (including his home screen) had Wonwoo in it. Mingyu’s heart clenched at every dumb selca he had taken with his best friend. He threw his phone at the wall.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mingyu could see Wonwoo flinch, but other than that, he remained still, watching Mingyu.

“Get out of my head.” Mingyu whispered, just loud even to be heard, but not enough for Wonwoo to hear the cracking in his voice (Wonwoo did hear it, and his heart skipped a beat). “Everywhere I go; you’re always there, watching me, touching me, moaning in my _fucking ear_. I can’t escape you.”

There was a brief pause and then, “Do you really want to?”

Mingyu froze. He hadn’t considered any other option, unaware that there _were_ any other options. He had been so wrapped up in what he though in his head, he didn’t acknowledge what he felt in his heart.

“Do you really want to throw all of this away?” Wonwoo bit his lip. “The way I see it, there is no going back. We can’t be what we used to be, not after this past week. That leaves us with only two options: We can go our separate ways, or at least, as separate as they can be in the same group. We’ll have to keep up appearances; skinship, things like that; but at home we’ll be completely apart, we’ll ignore each other when we can. _Or_ we could—”

“Option two.” Mingyu said too fast. “I can’t—option one—I can’t do it.” He twisted his fingers.

Wonwoo continued as if Mingyu hadn’t said anything. “We could pick up where we left off, see where that takes us.”

Mingyu felt butterflies flitting around his stomach. “Where we left off?” He didn’t know when Wonwoo had moved across the couch, but Mingyu couldn’t help but notice their close proximity now.

“Yeah. I think it was right about here…” Wonwoo kissed him then, sending Mingyu’s mind into a dizzy flurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this is so late. Chapter three is in the works now.

**Author's Note:**

> For an atheist, I sure used "God" and "Jesus Christ" a lot.


End file.
